User blog:John Pan/Diego Garcia-class
To replace the war-worn fleet of escort combat vessels, the HASF Terran Navy looked to procure a new design that incorporated superb anti-aircraft firepower with good anti-ship and anti-submarine capabilities as well. Named after the largest naval battle in WW3- when three superpower carrier battlegroups (one from each superpower) with submarine and secret weapon support clashed with forty frigates, eight assault carriers, and six submarines of the FCI. Internal Designation: Medium Surface Combat Vessel Classification: Escort Vessel Displacement: 9,000 Tons Number: 100 in 2054 Purpose The Diego Garcia-class is designed to shield its carrier or MOB from any attack the enemy may launch at it, whether it be from a place above the sea, on the sea, or under the sea. Capacity The Diego Garcia-class can carry one AH-99 Tigershark, complete with a fully operational hangar bay. Sensors The Diego Garcia-class carries ten EADS SmRPnxG(Ship-mounted Radar Panel next Generation)-1010 X- and L- band AESA panels wrapped around its bridge superstructure, and a Raytheon “Pave Sea” X- and L- band four-face (with one facing upward) AESA block on top of the ship's bridge superstructure. Although the radar array is insanely visible to any passive Radar seeker, they provide unrivaled detection against an object in the air, on the sea, or in space. To detect underwater threats, the Diego Garcia has a SAS (Synthetic Aperture Sonar) in its bow and can drop a towed SONAR array under the thermocline to find any submarines in the water. Anti-Surface Weaponry NMML-1 (1) The Nautical Multiple Munition Launcher- One is a flexible rotating munition launch turret. Compatible with both the surface-launched Black Lightning (with in-barrel support) and the ARSOC version of the Marlin, the NMML-1 draws from helical magazines carrying a total of forty munitions to launch into the air. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry SL-AAM-3 (360) The AAM-3 is the deadliest air-to-air missile in the world- the SL-AAM-3 is only the surface-launched variant. Packing a STAR-48-boosted SCRamjet motor, it carries just its own guidance system (consisting of an ECCM-assisted GPS and terminal guidance Radar) and a thick tungsten kill-cap to slice effortlessly through any airborne target. It can reach speeds of Mach 20(14000mph, 6200 meters per second) as it strikes an aircraft 240 kilometers away. The surface launched variants differ from their air-launched brethren only in that they have compressed gas charges to launch them out of their launch tubes before their boosters ignite. The Diego Garcia carries three hundred sixty of them, and they are tuned to fire at ballistic missiles as well. Anti-Submarine Weaponry NMML-1 (1) The Nautical Multiple Munition Launcher- One is a flexible rotating munition launch turret. Compatible with both the surface-launched Black Lightning (with in-barrel support) and the ARSOC version of the Marlin, the NMML-1 draws from helical magazines carrying a total of forty munitions to launch into the air. Upgrades AH-100 Firehawk (2) The AH-99 is incredibly expensive, especially because it is nuclear powered. To get a helicopter that is much more expendable and therefore much better for anti-small boat engagement and scouting, two Firehawks can be allocated in place of one Tigershark. The AH-100 is a simple stealth-treated UCAV helicopter design, carrying a single AOS-20 or two Pilums or two Piranhas in its undercarriage weapons bay. Protection Passive The Diego Garcia-class has a hull that consists of a form of composite armor that flexes instead of shattering if pushed beyond its mechanical strength. Fully waterproof compartments and a massive array of firefighting and leak-fixing tools are spread all over the ship. Guided weapons can be jammed by the onboard E/O jammer or chaff and flares dispenser. It is also shaped to significantly reduce its RCS, mainly to reduce the probability of lock-on by anti-ship missiles. Active Aside from the ECM station and the chaff and flares launcher, the Diego Garcia-class also carries a total of eight close defense systems. ADWS (2) The Area Denial Weapon System is a 65-barrel 260-round 35mm Metal Storm weapon system. In point defense mode, it is wired to the ship's main sensors as well as its independent a high-powered X/L-band AESA, and LADAR. It is capable of dumping all of its rounds in little more than half a second. Its 35mm rounds are fitted with pre-fragmented high explosive, which can disintegrate an incoming missile with a total of 388 5mm tungsten spheres each round. The ADWSs are mounted on the roof of the bridge superstructure, with one mounted beside the other. MAWS A-37 CIWS (2) Though using an anti-tank gun to shoot down missiles sounds like overkill (it is), the massive muzzle velocity of the MAWS A-37 (at a blinding 12km/s) makes it ideal for hitting fast-moving missiles. And if it can kill it tank, you bet that it can kill a missile. The CIWS turret packs in an A-37 with a LADAR and an independent a high-powered X/L-band AESA as fire control. The coil-CIWSs are mounted side-by-side on the roof of the hangar bay. USDS (4) The Underwater Ship Defense System is an internally-mounted 26-tube 180mm AALT-52 Piranha launcher, fire control suite included. The Advanced Air-Launched Torpedo-52 has a full-length hardened-steel case, SONAR and MAD guidance, and a 10lb Shape Charge to crack open a submarine's pressure hull. The torpedo propels itself through the water via two shrouded counter-rotating propellers, powered by supercapitators. The torpedo can strike a target 2.5 kilometers away at a speed of 75 knots. Two USDSs are mounted on both port and starboard. Locomotion The Diego Garcia-class has a General Atomics AB3-U1B 4th generation Liquid Fluoride Thorium Reactor to power the ship. It provides the surface combatant with 750MW of power, which allows the ship to have all of its sensors lit, all weapons systems active, all defensive systems online, and the shrouded propellers at flank speed (40 knots). Best of all, it can run on recycled 3rd generation reactor waste and only needs a recharge every ten years. Category:Blog posts